Sleeping Beauty
by SORRY.NO.LONGER.USED
Summary: One Shot. Hikaru is having a dream. Will Kaoru help him make it a reality? WARNING! Major twincest. Rated for a reason. Don't like, don't read.


Sleeping Beauty

_Disclaimer; I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, it would be full of the twins._

**Authors note; Two people now have accused me of stealing this story from RedPeril. The link is here **.net/s/3259866/1/Dreaming

**The two stories are indeed almost identical, but I did not steal this fic. I hadn't even read 'Dreaming' until a few months back, when I found it by accident.**

**For that reason, I am not deleting this story. It was my own work, and no-one elses. I agree that the two are very, very similar, but I have spoken to RedPeril on Y-Gallery and she/he has agreed that I didn't steal this fic. I have posted the link out of respect for a better writer. Please, no more flaming reviews calling me a thief.**

Kaoru gasped as he felt the sharp sting of teeth on his neck, a hardness thrusting into his own.

"Oh, you want it so bad little brother." He heard a voice chuckle from above him.

"Hi-Hikaru!" He breathed, desperate not to give in, but the sensations were oh so sinfully sweet.

"Make me stop." The voice growled above him.

Kami save him, he couldn't. He…wanted this. Needed this.

"Please…" He cried, thrusting upwards to meet his lover's hips.

A sharp pain in his chest suddenly caused him to throw open his eyes and the dream faded.

He turned to see Hikaru lying with his arm over Kaoru's chest.

"Bother." Kaoru sighed heavily. "I swear you can tell just when it's getting good Hikaru."

He knew it was wrong to have these feelings for a brother, let alone a twin. But he'd felt them for as long as he could remember. And they showed no signs of stopping. Even when he'd began to gently push his brother into a relationship with Haruhi, he'd still dreamt about him. But he loved his brother too much to make him share this shame. Better he be happy with a sweet girl like Haruhi.

The jealously still stung of course, and it always would. But it was a small price to pay. For now, the dreams were all he had.

He gently replaced Hikaru's arm next to him and rolled on his side, wondering what to do about the little problem he had. The little problem that was, ahem, quickly growing.

He'd just made the decision to move to the bathroom and deal with the situation when Hikaru gave a loud moan.

Kaoru froze. Since when did his brother make noises like _that_? He took a closer look at him. Hikaru's mouth was slightly open, his tongue occasionally running across his parched lips. His eyelids fluttered and his breathing was staggered.

_A dream!_ Kaoru realised. But about what…or who?

Hikaru made that noise again and it went straight to Kaoru's groin.

"Oh hell." He murmured. Even in his sleep Hikaru could turn him on. Kaoru briefly considered waking him up, but Hikaru was such a heavy sleeper.

Another moan, and this time Kaoru joined him. He looked as his brother as he rolled slightly onto his side.

How could people not tell them apart? No way he looked this sexy! Those lips were practically screaming to be kissed until they were bruised.

Kaoru bit his bottom lip. _Could he…_ After all, Hikaru was asleep; there was no chance he'd wake up. And if he did? The dream he was having might mean he wouldn't care.

Breathing heavily, Kaoru shifted himself over his brother. _What does he taste like_? He wondered to himself, and taking a deep breath, gently pressed his lips against his twin's. They were so much softer than his own, after all. Kaoru was about to withdraw when Hikaru gasped and thrust his tongue into his twin's mouth. Kaoru's eyes flew open in shock and he stared down at his brother. Hikaru's eyes were shut and flickering beneath the lids.

_Still dreaming!_ Kaoru realised. And without another thought, gently pressed his tongue back onto the other. Another moan on longing escaped him as their tongues wrestled in his mouth. Hikaru was such a good kisser, and he was asleep.

All thoughts fled Kaoru's mind, however, when hips were thrust up against his own.

He gasped, pulling his mouth away from Hikaru's and realising his twin was mumbling something almost incoherent. He lay his cheek against his brother's, hoping to hear the illusive words. The hot breath over his ear stiffened him so hard it was painful. And the words he heard did nothing to help.

"Inside you…need…to be…inside…"

Hikaru's hips bucked again, and Kaoru found himself wondering if his brother really was asleep.

But he was so hard, and Hikaru was so eager.

"To hell with it!" He growled and rolled off Hikaru to prepare himself.

"Hold on for just a bit, love." He whispered, and stuck three fingers into Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru obligingly coated them with saliva, and made appreciative noises.

Kaoru lay on his back and spread himself out before gently placing one slick finger inside himself.

_Kami, I'd forgotten how good that feels!_ He thought with a gasp. Hikaru had brought him, a few years ago, a vibrator as a joke Valentine's present.

"For you to use when I can't be near…" He'd smiled, holding his twin's face close as the fan girls flocked around them, screaming and fainting alternately.

Little did Hikaru know that Kaoru had used it. Many times. And always came screaming his brother's name.

Kaoru squirmed as he added a second finger. Then a third and began scissoring his opening.

Next to him, he saw Hikaru beginning to relax.

"Oh no you don't." Kaoru growled, and threw off the covers, common sense regressed into lust and the need to be one with the person he loved.

Hikaru slept naked. Always had. Even in winter. It was a fact that alternately amused and shocked Kaoru. And was of no help when he got horny.

He could see his brother's twitching member grow again as the friction of the sheet touched it, and for a moment he just stared. No doubt, this was defiantly the one area the two were _not_ the same in. Hikaru was at least an inch longer, even if Kaoru was thicker. His own cock throbbing with anticipation, Kaoru leant forwards, and gave an experimental lick up Hikaru's cock. Hikaru shuddered and let loose a low, guttural moan that made Kaoru's hair stand on end. He pushed any remaining doubts to the back of his mind and took as much of Hikaru as he could manage in his mouth.

Encouraged by Hikaru's moans and thrusts, Kaoru sucked and licked until he could feel the throbbing that warned of an incoming release. Then, moving slowly as to not wake his brother, he straddled him and positioned him at his entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru gently began to push himself down into Hikaru's throbbing member.

"Oh Kami…" He groaned. The vibrator was nothing. Fingers were nothing. This…_this_…was what he wanted, what he needed. Hikaru's member pulsed inside him and Kaoru almost came then and there. He took it slow and steady until Hikaru was buried within him to the hilt.

He took a couple of deep breaths before deciding to open his eyes, and saw an identical pair staring back at him.

"…Oh shit." He murmured.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said, his eyes wide with shock. "Is there a reason my dick's in your arse?"

"Well, I, um-" Kaoru stuttered. _Oh Kami, this is terrible!_ "I'm sorry, Hikaru." He made to get off but was surprised to feel a pair of hands on his hips, holding him in place.

He looked at his twin in confusion. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru's trademark smirk grew on his face. "I asked why you were there. I didn't say I didn't like it." And with a cheshire cat grin he reached up and pulled his brother into a kiss that left Kaoru gasping. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru grinned at him and laid back. When Kaoru did nothing he gave an upwards thrust with a growl. "Finish what you started, little brother."

Kaoru was still in shock. _He…he wants this? Wants _me_?_

Biting his lip, he gently lifted himself up, pulling his brother halfway out, before violently thrusting back down, fast and hard.

"Oh fuck Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. "That's it! Right there. Please!"

Kaoru grinned. He rather liked being in control for once, but something inside told him that now was not the time to test the theory of whether he could be the seme.

He instead obeyed his twin and began to ride him. His movements were erratic and there was no rhythm but Hikaru didn't seem to care. All he could do was thrust up to meet his brother, letting loose a constant stream of "Fuck, fuck, fuck-"

Kaoru laughed above him. "There's no need for that sort of…of…oh FUCK!"

Hikaru chuckled. He'd shifted so that he hit Kaoru's prostate.

"Be quiet baka. You'll wake the house up."

Kaoru shut his eyes and bit his lip hard to keep from yelling.

"Hi-Hikaru! I'm not…gonna last-"

"I know, I know!" Hikaru growled and rolled his hips. He suddenly couldn't stand it anymore. He sat up, making Kaoru yelp in surprise and thrust into him, each of their legs either side of their mirror image. Kaoru gave up trying to thrust and let Hikaru take over. _Kami, where did he learn this?_

"Ah…ahh. Hikaruuuu, I'm gonna…AH!" Kaoru yelled as he came all over Hikaru's stomach.

"Fuck! Kaoru!!!" Hikaru released deep inside his twin, then fell forward, leaning his head on his shoulder. Kaoru did the same, trying to keep his breathing regular.

"Ne, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at his beloved twin. "What is it?"

Hikaru chuckled. "Next time…wake me up huh?"

Kaoru grinned. "Definitely!" He sighed, pulling his brother down their pillows.


End file.
